Unfaithful
by LunaofVenus
Summary: She hated being the other woman, it killed her to think that she's hurting someone. She hated being the one being hurt by the man she believed loved his family. They hated being unfaithful. Mainly (spitfire and chalant) this story is AU. Characters are also OOC at times.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic ever hope you guys enjoy disclaimer I do not own Young Justice in any way.**_

Chapter 1

A low moan was heard from Artemis' bruised swollen lips as a warm hot feeling was filling inside her core. She looked up and stared at the man who caused her so much pleasure for the past hour and a half. His fiery red hair stuck to his forehead where beads of sweat rest. His eyes closed shut as she watched sweat fall from his freckles to his chin. She licked his chin and flipped him over and started to kiss down his chest "Whoa babe I don't think I could go another round, besides I have to get to the lab early." Wally pulled her back up and watched her face turn from one of lust to one of disappointment. She sighed "Fine, Wall-man but you owe me." She rolled out of bed stretching her aching muscles and turned to look at Wally who was admiring the view. "I think I've changed my mind" Artemis scoffed and throws on Wally's shirt that was lying on the floor; she placed her hand on her hip and twisted her lips. "Well that's too bad, you should probably be getting home anyway; Linda's probably pissed." She said with a little bitterness in her voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Wally either as he gave her a glare that made her apologize soon as she saw his face. He sighed, " Linda is fine, I told you we're breaking up stop bringing her up its getting pretty old, Arty." He grinned using the nickname that she hated.

"Wally" She said as she sat back on the bed, she looked at him with hurt eyes. Before she could say what she wanted to say Wally leaned over and captured her thick lips with a passionate kiss that sent a shiver deep in her body. He rested his forehead on hers "Artemis don't, ok I promise you that'll I will do it, soon I won't keep you waiting I love you." And he meant it; he and Artemis have been having this affair for over three months. They were together for seven years but broke up because of pregnancy scare reaction gone wrong almost a year ago. He admits that he was an asshole but Artemis wasn't having any of his "I'm sorry bull" she hadn't talked to him for months. When she finally did he was with Linda whom was already pregnant so he felt obligated to stay with her. Unfortunately Linda miscarried at 5 months in her pregnancy; she was so heartbroken that Wally stayed even though he knew that he didn't love her. Wally pulled Artemis down on top of him and she giggled "I love you too" she says as she began to straddle him.

"Now should we continue what you started?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-**

A loud smack could be heard throughout Dick's apartment. His face in shock as he felt his cheek sting from the slap he was given by his girlfriend of 5 years, Zatanna. She was red in the nose and under the eyes evidence that she had been crying recently and hard. He touched his right cheek and rubbed still trying to put together what just happened. She put her hand up for another slap but he caught her hand pushed her against the wall so he wouldn't lose his grip. The slap was so hard that he knew that she could be only upset for one reason, she found out about Barbra.

"Let me go!" She yelled her voice cracking and hoarse from the hours of crying. She tried her best to get free from his tight grip but failed "I cannot believe you! We have a child together and you go out and cheat on me?!" her face was so red and hot it was radiating off of her skin "Zee please calm down before the baby wakes." Dick said in the calmest voice that pissed Zatanna off even more. "How could you do that to me? What does Barbra have that I don't Dick?" He was silent; obviously she wasn't going to be quiet at all. He stared into those blue eyes that were filled with so much hurt and anger. Her face growing more angry the longer he stayed quiet "Answer me!" she yelled as fresh hot tears fell down her face "Answer me" She said again this time her voice loud but barely above a whisper. He let her go and felt another sting on his right cheek as Zatanna slapped him once more. He winced but he let her continue her assault on him as she started punching his chest repeating those two words "answer me". And he couldn't answer her, what could he say? That she did stuff that Zatanna didn't? Which was true but he couldn't tell her that. She finally gave up slid down the wall that she was just pinned too. "Do you want me to leave?" Dick asked, already knowing she would. She sniffed and shook her head no. He was surprised to say the least he thought for sure he'd be packing his bags.

He reached down to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"Zee…"

"Don't!" She looked up at him her Raven hair falling in front of her face. "I want you to answer me Dick." She said her hoarse voice cracking. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling and stared at it for a while. "Fine I'll tell you, she was better at things that you weren't and she did everything that I asked, okay. She was good in bed that was all it was, just great sex." He half lied to her staring her straight in her face. She stood back up and placed another slap on his left cheek "Don't lie to me!" She yelled. Wiping her face she asked "Do you love her?" she was hoping he'd say no because she wouldn't be able to take him loving another. He looked at her "No, of course I don't" she could tell he was telling the truth and sighed in relieve. "Then why?" she asked looking at the dark wood floor. "Because Zee, she just made me feel good. We work together and I confided in her. She became my best friend and we gain this chemistry, it was very sexual and I acted on it." He confessed feeling guilty as he finished his sentence. New tears came down her face as she pushed passed him and walked down the hall to the room that they shared. He heard her lock the door and he sighed as he walked to the couch and slumped into it.

As the hours went by he could still hear her weeping from where he sat. Finally he got up and grabbed his jacket and keys walking to the door so he could go get some air. As he opened the door to exit their apartment, their bedroom door opened with Zatanna wiping her tears looking worried. "Where are you going?" she asked as she walked down the hall to him. He sighed and looked out the door "For some air Zee, I can't stay here and listen to you cry." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. She closed the door and put his keys down onto the stand right next to the door. "Don't…" She couldn't finish her sentence her throat hurting from all the crying and screaming. "Please, I just want you to hold me." She hated being like this, vulnerable. She wasn't like this but she's in love with him and shares a child with this man. She wanted to hate him right now, when he asked her if she wanted him to leave everything in her body said hell yes, but she said no. She grabbed his hand and walked him back to the room. She walked to their daughter's room to check on her, she was fast asleep. Zatanna smiled a weak smile as she looked at her child, the child she and Dick made out of pure love she was almost two and she couldn't believe that Dick would risk losing her for sex. She sighed and took one of the baby monitors and walked back into the master bedroom. Dick was sitting on the bed looking at the ground; Zatanna walked over to him and pushed him back on the bed. She began to straddle him. Dick grabbed her hips and effortlessly flipped her onto her back. He looked down into her eyes and could see the desperation in them, "Zee, no…" He shook his head knowing she's only doing this so he wouldn't run to Barbra but he had no plans of that.

"Please? I need this Dick" She begged, he wasn't used to seeing her so, broken. He did this to her so he had to fix it.

"Okay, whatever you want." He said as he began to undress her.

 **0-0-0-0-0-**

Wally walked into his apartment; looking at his watch the time read that it was 11:50pm. He sighed knowing that Linda was woke and probably waiting for him to come home. He was exactly right; Linda was sitting on the living room couch that is noticeable as soon as you walk into the house. She'd been crying but not much, with her arms crossed she stood up and stared at Wally who had no signs of remorse on his face.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked anger with her eyebrows scrunched in and her lips thinned.

"I know it isn't an anniversary" he smirked and walked to her wrapping his hands on her waist. She pushed him away clearly upset that he didn't remember what event was today.

"It's my birthday you asshole, I came home from work thinking you'd have some decency and wouldn't go fuck your ex girlfriend on your girlfriends birthday but I guess that was asking for too much."

Wally sighed, "Look I'm sorry Linda but I didn't know I swear." He was being honest and she could tell.

She plopped back down onto the couch placing her face into her hands and began to sob.

"Wally, just do it." She looked at him her tears continuing to fall.

He knew exactly what she was talking about; she wanted him to break up with her. To end it, but he couldn't. He knew that she was still an emotional wreck. They just lost their baby only 3 weeks ago, to Linda it seemed like he was relieved that he didn't care at all. But in all honesty he did, it was his child even though he didn't love Linda he did love his baby. He was broken up about it but rather than confide and express his feelings to the other parent he ran to Artemis, the one he knew that'd say the right things and the one he wanted to be with. He stared at Linda, her impatient face waiting for him to say the words, 'It's over'.

She sighed loudly "Just do it Wally!" she screamed, her voice cracking because she didn't want him too. She wanted to be the one he'd run and cry too, she wanted to be his Artemis but she wasn't. She was just some girl he knocked up, some girl that was so desperate for him to love her that she moved out of her parents' house and into his apartment. She stared into his deep green eyes and saw his hesitation and his weakness.

"Linda…" he started but she cut him off with a slap to the face. He didn't even flinch. He wasn't surprised at her sudden lash out but he deserved it, he'd been openly having an affair with Artemis. Linda knew the whole time and he'd come home and act as if everything was fine. Like what he was doing wasn't affecting not only Linda but Artemis. She was suffering too, being the other woman and all. Although she was the love of his live it wasn't fair for her to have to watch him leave every night to come home to someone else. She hated it in fact.

"I love you Wally." She looked into his eyes and saw that her love wasn't reciprocated. Placed a kiss on his lips and he kissed her back.

"It's over Wally." She walked passed him walking to the back of the apartment. He stood there in shock not knowing if he should celebrate or walk after her and have sex with her to make her feel wanted. He did neither, just stood there until she came back with her clothes in her suitcases. She must've already packed them. She knew she would be leaving tonight, either by him telling her too or by her doing it herself.

"I'm sorry Linda…" Wally looked down at her, she didn't even look back as she walked passed him. She turned to look over her shoulder.

"I hope you and her have a good life Wally" and with that she was gone.

Wally walked over to his dark green couch and slumped into it. He sighed a sigh of relieve and also guilt.

"Well that could've been worse" he said to himself. He pulled out his phone and dialed the one person he could talk to right now.

 **0-0-0-0-0-**

"Dick!" Zatanna screamed as he continued his relentless thrusting inside of her. Her body was trembling as another orgasm was brought on.

"Keep going can I take it" She moaned breathlessly.

He suddenly stopped as his phone next to him on the bed began to ring loudly. He started his thrusting when he realized it Wally, to Zatanna's objections.

"Wally this isn't a great time" He said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to someone. Conner wasn't answering his phone neither was Kaldur". He answered. Dick could sense something was wrong but he couldn't stop his activity at hand because it was one feeling really good and two Zatanna would start to complain.

"Okay, was sup?" Dick asked; he began to slow his thrust, Zatanna who was bend over moaned into the pillow that Dick handed to her so she could be more quiet so Wally wouldn't suspect.

"Linda just broke up with me, she moved out." Wally said a huge sigh coming from his mouth.

Dick's face turned up in confusion, He started to grind in circles placing his fingers on Zatanna's clit causing her to groan a little louder than he wanted.

"Wait dude, are you fucking right now?" Wally laughed through the phone.

"Sorry, I told you it wasn't a great time" Dick said picking up the pace finding her spot in an instant. Zatanna began to moan uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't have answered the phone" Before Dick could say anything else Wally ended the phone call. He shrugged glad his friend wouldn't have to listen to him have his orgasm. He shuddered and thrust slowly a few more times before falling on Zatanna's back. She moaned low as his seeds filled her up. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until rolled off her and onto his back next to her. She looked at him turning her head. She smiles as he pulled her into his chest. She rubbed his cheek as he looked down at her. He could tell that something was bothering her. He'd hope it wasn't Barbra although he was sure it was.

"What's on your mind?" He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed and looked up at him "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a while before he sat up and sighed. He looking back at her, she was searching his face for any happiness but in that moment she didn't find any.

"Are you mad?" She asked her voice beginning to break.

He shook his head the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was slow and set Zatanna on fire again.

"I want you to call Barbra" Zatanna suddenly said after the kiss was done. Dick stared at her a little in shock. He knew he would have to call off this affair that has been going on a little more than a month. He knew if he didn't Zatanna would leave and would try to take his daughter with her and he wouldn't have that.

"Okay, I will" he sighed, lying back on his pillow.

"Now, I want you to do it now Dick" Her voice was stern. He sighed in defeat nodding his head grabbing his phone. He noticed there was a message from her, Zatanna also noticed.

"Open it" she demanded. He did as he was told and closed his eyes groaning as there was a nude picture of her in a long length mirror with her red hair covering her boobs and her left hand that was with free covering her private areas. There was a text at the bottom of it saying that she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow at work and that should be in his office waiting for him. Dick looked at Zatanna who looked furious.

"Call her now Dick."


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Call her now Dick!" She yelled. He quickly dialed her number putting the phone on speaker. She answered on the third ring with a giggle.

"Like the picture that much" She said in a seductive voice. Dick tried really hard not to become aroused. He succeeded unnoticeably to Zatanna.

"Barb…" He started but was caught off by Zatanna grabbing the phone.

"I didn't enjoy it at all" her voice laced with venom.

"Zatanna let me handle this" Dick said his voice stern and his blue eyes piercing through her. She obeyed and handed his phone back to him reluctantly.

"Dick, what's going on?" Barbra asked, he could tell by the tone of her voice she was surprised and yet a bit angry at Zatanna.

"We can't do this anymore." As the words spilled from his mouth his heart twinge as he didn't want to end this. He knew he was being selfish but Barbra made him feel good in ways Zatanna didn't. He'd never leave Zatanna but Barbra was his safe haven. He didn't want to give it up.

Barbra was on the other line very silent until her breath started to get rigid. She sighed into the phone and breathed in hard "Okay, I understand; Zatanna I'm so sorry." With that she ended the call.

Dick looked over at Zatanna who had tears of her own coming down her face. Dick reached to wipe them but she moved her head so he couldn't touch her. He looked at her confused.

"She loves you." She said looking into his blue eyes. She could tell by his face that he already knew that. It pissed her off. She scooted away from him, bringing her face into her legs he could see more tears fall from her eyes.

"Zee, I did what you asked what else could you want?" He wasn't looking at her, why wasn't looking at her.

"You want her" She said her voice cracking. He snapped his head towards her surprised that she caught onto his body language.

"Zee, I love you… I'd never leave you." He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. He stared at her so she could tell that he was being honest "I love the sex with Barbra and yes I don't want to stop but I will because I love you, because I love our family." She began to cry loudly as his words spilled from his mouth "I'm sorry Zatanna, I was being selfish and not thinking about if you found out what it would do to you but you have to believe I'd do anything to take back what I did." He meant it, yes he loved Barbra but as a friend, she was there when Zatanna and he had fights and when she'd kick him out. They became close friends, best friends. But he loved Zatanna with all his might; he couldn't let Barbra ruin Zatanna. He wouldn't allow it.

"I love you too" Zatanna said as Dick kissed away her tears. She grabbed his face hard and stared with a stern look "if I find out you're still fucking her I swear I will leave you and take Marie with me." She pulled him into a kiss after he nodded.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Artemis woke up to her alarm on her phone going off loudly she lazily searched for her phone in her bed and hit something hard. She sighed when she noticed it was under Wally. He came back over after he called her telling her that he and Linda broke up. She of course was happy and showed him in more ways than one.

"Wally" She said her voice gone from her constant screaming all night. He didn't budge, as he was deep in sleep. She sighed and sat up. She stared at him, his back towards her and snoring loudly. She laughed to herself. He began to stir at the alarm starting up again.

"Wally!" she yelled smacking his arm, groaned digging under him grabbing her phone.

"Here, jeez" he attempted to fall back asleep but Artemis slapped his arm again.

"You have to go, remember the lab" she said more as statement than a question. He groaned again and turned to face her grinning at the site of her.

"Called Bruce while you were sleep told him I wasn't coming in today." She looked at him raising her blonde eyebrows.

"Why would you do that? I have a lunch date with Tanna and Megan; Zatanna seemed a little upset when she called me last night." She said as she was being pushed on her back, Wally now hovering over her.

"That's funny she seemed pretty happy when I called Dick last night" He chuckled remember that awkward phone call. He kissed down her body putting her legs over his shoulder kissing the inside of her olive colored thigh.

She gasped trembling under his touch, "Well I'll find out at – aah!" she moaned as his tongue flicked on her mound. She watched as he devoured her while staring right back at her. It turned her on how focused on her he was. She arched her back as Wally inserted one finger and began to thrust.

"Wall… It's getting late I have to…to… get up and get ready." Artemis could barely get her finish her sentence as he inserted another finger deep into her moistness. He didn't pay her any mind as he made circles with his tongue on her clit and his pace quickened with his fingers. She began to remove her legs from his shoulders but he quickly removed his fingers from her to hold her in place with both his hand.

"Wally I'm serious." She gasped as she could feel her clit get more sensitive as she came. She closed her eyes as Wally continued his assault on her she shuddered again with another orgasm. He was the only one that could do that it amazed her every time. Wally pushed her legs up as he came up to kiss her, causing her to become hotter.

"Okay, you can go now" He said bringing on that stupid grin of his. She laughed at him a little disappointed, she wanted to mount him but it was already 10:00 and Zatanna wanted to meet at noon.

After taking a shower with Wally, which caused her to be running late Artemis was putting on her knee length boots over her black jeans when Wally came back a towel still wrapped around his waist. He was leaning on the bedroom doorframe dangling her keys in his hand smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to him grabbing the keys, kissing him goodbye.

"Be like that when I get back" She said closing the door to the apartment.

Her travel time was a little longer than she expected when she got to her destination she could see Zatanna and Megan sitting giggling with one another. Zatanna noticed her friend at the corner of her eye and smiled waving for Artemis to come over.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey girls haven't seen you guys in weeks." Artemis announced as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Megan smiled her red hair grown into a short bob and her skin tan and glowing.

"Looks like you had fun on your honeymoon" Artemis chuckled, sitting in the sit on other side of the little round black table. Megan blushed nodding.

"Conner and I barely left the hotel room, but Puerto Rico was fantastic." Megan said her voice perking up. She looked over at Zatanna "actually Zatanna and I were talking about how we all should take a trip to Cancun; It would be a great way for everyone to relax and take some time from work." Megan said looking back to Artemis.

"That sounds great actually." Artemis announced pressing her index on her chin. She looked over to Zatanna who didn't look too happy.

"What's eating you Zee?" Artemis asked. Megan looked over to Zatanna who looked from her fingers to her friends. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I found out that Dick was cheating on me with Barbra yesterday."

"WHAT!" Artemis and Megan both yelled in unison. Artemis can feel the anger build up in her, but then she realized she was just like Barbra she was the other woman, even though not anymore she was one for a long time.

"I can't believe him, with her of all people his co-worker." Megan was visibly upset her hands in fist. She put her hand on Zatanna's left shoulder and gave her a look of sympathy "Did you make him leave?" Megan asked hesitantly, she knew this was a hard subject to talk about so she wasn't sure if she should ask. Zatanna looked off out the window she was sitting next to and suddenly put her face in her hands as she began to sob quietly. Her friends quickly went to comfort her hugging her. After she calmed herself she assured her friends that she was fine with a weak smile. She looked at Megan who still looked worried and guilty because she asked that question.

"I wanted him too but…" She stopped, not knowing how to say it without sounding weak. Artemis looked at her intently waiting for her to finish.

"He asked me if I wanted him too, and I really wanted to say yes but I couldn't" She looked down at her water staring at the ice inside of her cup "What if he went back to Barbra as soon I said leave?" She looked at her friends her face filled with hurt. Megan looked at her friend.

"Then he's a bigger idiot than I thought what man cheats on his girlfriend; one that devotes her life to him at that." Megan said with disgust in her voice. Artemis looked down feeling guilty and dirty. Her friends sensed something was wrong with her.

"Something wrong Artemis?" Megan asked. Artemis looked up at her voice caught in her throat, her eyes began to sting tears ready come out. She shut her eyes tight so they wouldn't spill and breathed in a rigid breath. Her friends didn't know that her and Wally we're seeing each other at all. She felt completely embarrassed about it, being the other woman. She tried to tell herself that it was different that she and Wally loved each other but she still was with someone else's boyfriend no matter how she spun it.

"Artemis?" Zatanna looked at her worried.

"I…" Artemis looked at her friends her mouth open trying to confess her dirty secret. They looked at her very concerned. She looked down in shame.

"Wally and I have been having an affair for three months."

Everyone was silent, Artemis couldn't look up at her friends she could feel them judging her from here. She could only imagine what Zatanna must think of her.

"Artemis…" Zatanna started. She wanted to tell her friend that she shouldn't feel ashamed, that she's in love with Wally but if she justified Artemis with the fact she loved him then she would have to justify Barbra and Dick because she loved him. She looked at Megan for her to say something because she couldn't.

"We don't look at you any different Artemis, yes it was a shitty thing to do but we still love you." Megan tried her best to say something positive. She told the truth though; she'd never judge Artemis for her making a mistake if you could even call it that.

"Zatanna…" Artemis looked up at her friend noticing how hurt she was. Zatanna looked at her smiling she didn't want her thinking she was disgusted with her.

"I'm sorry I was just lost in thought, but Megan is right we're not judging you." She looked away for a minute trying to find courage to say what she wanted to say. She sighed "Yes, I'm biased because of what I'm going through but if it was me on the other hand and Dick was with Barbra… I'd probably sleep with him too; he has this charm about him and I could see why he and Barbra built this chemistry…" She stopped she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"No Tanna, don't defend him or me. We are one in the same we both hurt people. We both broke people's hearts I'm no different than Barbra or Dick; me or Wally." Artemis smiled at her friend. She sighed "Well I don't know about you guys but all this drama is making me hungry we should probably order." Everyone laughed and looked at their menus.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Dick walked into Wayne Tower and greeted everyone that passed by. He wasn't too excited to come into work but Bruce wouldn't let him call off saying that he needed him here for his presentation today. He sighed as he pushed the elevator button to the 15th floor where his office located. He then had a quick panic, Barbra had texted him last night saying that she'd be waiting for him, although he broke it off with her knowing her she'd probably would be waiting for him still. His heart began to beat fast as he stepped the elevator. His office was straight down the hall from the elevator, as soon as you get off you could see his door. With every step he took his heart began to thump louder it felt like it was about to explode. He twisted the door sliding his head in first and noticed Barbra looking out of the window. His office was pretty simple a couch and table over to the left and his desk over to the right, the windows big and covering the front of his office. He groaned not wanting to deal with her. He put his whole body in the room and closed the door behind him. Barbra turned around her blue eyes hiding behind her prescription glasses. She smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her neck placing her lips on his. Dick's eyes widened but he didn't push her away either, he just deepened the kiss he knew this was going to be the last time he kissed her he wanted it to be worthwhile. She went to undo his shirt but he stopped her.

"No, Barbra I told you last night…" she cut him off with a palm to his member that grew under her touch.

"I know you were saying that for your Zatanna, she must've seen that picture I sent you." She giggled getting on her knees. Dick groaned he didn't want to pull her up but he did anyway. He looked at her with a stern face.

"I meant what I said it's over, she saw the picture but she also found out we were having an affair before seeing it." He announced walking to his desk. She looked at him surprised.

"You can't be serious; you haven't been worried about how she would feel this whole time why now? Is it about your daughter?" Dick grabbed her wrist shoved her against the wall behind his desk.

"It's none of your business, I said it's over and I mean it accept it with some pride Barbra." He said his anger filling his handsome features. She knew not to even mention his child in the slightest, she knew that she was his trigger and used it to get to him. Barbra gulped hard and nodded.

"Well then Richard, it's been fun while it lasted." She said feeling defeated. She knew that it would have to end but she didn't know so soon. Just last night after work he and her were just fucking each other's brains out and today he's breaking things off. No doubt she felt guilty about having sex with someone's boyfriend but they built a relationship before sex. It wasn't even her idea it was Dick's, he was the one that pointed it out and acted first. She of course could have turned him down but his charm was one of another level and she didn't deny him.

"Barb…" He didn't know what else to say to her, what else was there to say? He led her on knowing her feelings for him; yet again he was being selfish not caring about either her or Zatanna's emotions. He let her go and backed away turning his head as she stared at him.

"Dick, I really meant what I said to Zatanna." She said before leaving his office. He sat down in his rolling chair sighing. He needed a drink which he was going to get after work. For now he just dived into his work and prepared himself for his presentation.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Conner looked at his phone as he stepped from the bathroom connected to his bedroom steam following him from the hot shower he just took with Megan. She was pretty upset from news she couldn't tell him about. It probably had to deal with one of the girls he thought. He had received a text from Dick asking him if he wanted to get drinks with him and the guys. He quickly replied that he'd go but first he'd had to make sure Megan was okay for him to go. She came out after he put his phone and she looked at him curiously.

"Who was that?" she asked wrapping her hands around the towel on his hips. He looked down at her hands chuckling.

"It was Dick asking me to go out for drinks tonight, is it alright if I go?" She loved that he'd ask her to go out; it made her trust him more. Not that Conner did anything untrustworthy but with today's news she was a little on edge about him and what he does when she isn't around. She shook her head getting those doubtful thoughts out of it, Conner laughed at her goofiness.

"You're such a character, I love that about you." She giggled and pulled his towel off.

"Really, so show me." Conner grinned and slammed her on the bed.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Kaldur sighed as he got out of his car looking at his watch on his chocolate arm the time read 7:13 he's late the guy's definitely will say something about it . Finding a parking spot downtown Gotham was hell especially during the night when the city was filled with people going to out for drinks and parties. He walked into the bar seeing his friends smiling as the chug down their beer. He loosened his tie and took a seat in the empty chair next to Conner.

"Dude, why are you so late? You need to tell your wife that you can have a guy's night once in awhile." Wally chuckled looking over to Kaldur. He rolled his eyes knowing he was talking about his job and not an actual girl.

"He's right man, we haven't seen you in weeks and you barely have social life" Dick chimed in laughing.

Kaldur sighed "My social life is fine guys." Everyone all laughed in unison.

"Seriously dude when was the last time you got laid?" Dick asked taking another gulp of his beer. Everyone stared at him waiting for his answer he could lie about it but they'd all know they've all been friends since high school.

"Fine, 4 months ago." Kaldur said rubbing his blonde head in embarrassment. Everyone stopped laughing looking at him in either shock or sympathy.

"4 months?" Conner asked dragging out the question.

"Unacceptable." Dick slammed his beer down looking very serious.

Kaldur looked at him raising his dark eyebrow at him. Wally had the same look as Dick and Conner looked at him with his same scowl.

"We're going to get you laid tonight, who doesn't have sex in 4 months?" Wally asked gulping the rest of his beer down.

"Well I cannot be like you or Dick with two women in my bed, my job doesn't allow it." Kaldur said in a joking manner. There was an awkward silence between everyone. Dick was the first break the silence with a cough.

"Actually… Zatanna found out about Barbra and I had to break it off that's why I called all you guys out."

"Yea dude and Linda broke up with me I guess she got tired of being second place." Wally said getting up and walking to the bar.

Conner looked at Dick "No wonder why Megan was so upset when she came home from lunch" Conner said as he took a sip of his drink. He gulped and continued "She came home and told me to fuck her; she only wants to have sex that randomly when she's angry and boy was she angry." He said gulping down his drink. Dick laughed at his bluntness, Wally walked back with another round of beer. Kaldur grabbed one quickly gulping it down.

"Artemis came back to her apartment sort of upset too, she wouldn't even talk to me she just wrapped herself into her covers." Wally shrugged and grabbed a glass of beer.

"Well if one of them is hurting they all hurt remember." Dick said a bit tensed. They grabbed their drinks clinking them together in agreement. Dick looked over towards the bar and noticed someone staring Kaldur, it was girl she was dark skinned with short dark hair that had waves and curls in it. Her lips were suck able and juicy and her eyes were dark brown.

"Hey, there's this sexy woman staring at you Kaldur." Dick said smirking. Kaldur looked over to the direction Dick's thumb was pointing to immediately found the girl staring at him. He smiled standing up walking over leaving the guys with their mouths wide open.

"Raquel what are you doing here?" He recognized her from college, she was a good friend of his he thought she moved to Bludhaven after college he never called to see either.

"I just moved here from BH, I just came down here for a drink before heading home, small world right." She laughed causing Kaldur to do the same.

"So where's Chad he move here with you?" He regretted asking when he saw her face turn into one of sadness.

"No, we actually broke up because of the move. He had a great job back in Haven and wanted me to stay there." She perked up knowing it wasn't a bad break up just things didn't work out.

"We were going to get married you know, but I guess life just had other plans." She smiled at him. He didn't know what to say in a way he was happy she'd come alone but he knew they've been together for years he knows she must miss him.

"Well, I better get going I have to be at the office early it was nice seeing you again Kaldur here take my number." She put her hand out for his phone which he quickly gave her, she put her number in his Iphone and handed his phone back. She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek "Tell the guys I said hello" She said turning around to leave the bar. Kaldur watched as she left her big hips swaying with ease and her butt jiggling with each step. He walked back to the guys who waited impatiently for the details.

"Why the hell didn't you leave with her?" Dick questioned a little annoyed with his friend being a gentleman. Kaldur sighed and took a couple sips of his beer.

"That was Raquel." He said nonchalantly.

"THAT was Raquel?!" Dick said sitting up in his seat. He didn't remember her being that curvy. Kaldur nodded at him continuing to sip his beer.

"She said hello."

"She should've came over I always wanted to get in that." Dick said looking to the ceiling.

"Well I'm glad you didn't I have my eye on her and I'd hate to have your sloppy seconds man-whore." Kaldur laughed. Wally stuffed his face with the wings that he had ordered.

"Do you think she'd want to hang with the girls?" Wally asked washing down his food. Conner groaned he hated watching him eat.

"Yeah they were all great friends during school I'll call her and ask." Kaldur said leaning back in his chair. Dick's phone vibrated with a text from Zatanna telling him to get home now. He sighed loudly they've only been out for almost two hours he barely got a buzz from the beer he had.

"Zatanna wants me home guys, I guess I'm on curfew until she starts trusting me a little more." Dick got up and waved everyone goodbye as he walked out the bar.

* * *

 **Sorry, the end of the chapter kind of sucks. I didn't know where to end it so I ended it crappy. Reviews welcomed, but thank you guys oh so much for reading I'm real nervous about posting my story I'm still writing up chapters but I have a lot done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Zatanna was waiting impatiently for Dick, she was getting worried he said he was out with the guys she trusted that. Of course she texted Artemis and Megan for confirmation but the boys could be lying for him they all stick together. She heard a sharp cry come from Marie who was in her hands, Zatanna placed her on the diaper changing table and began to change her. She heard Dick close the door walking down the hall to where all the crying was.

"I'm on curfew now?"

Dick was visibly annoyed . He had no right to be he was the one who cheated not her. She didn't answer him trying to calm down the screaming baby. She rocked Marie humming to sooth her. It worked like gold as the baby instantly began to fall asleep. Dick walked into their room and waited for Zatanna to come in so he could express himself. She walked in sighing and taking her black night shirt off that had white throw up from his daughter. She threw it in the hamper next to the door of their bedroom.

"Zee…" Dick impatiently broke the silence between them. She turned to look at him bit annoyed.

"Where have you been?" She asked a bit upset. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. She already knew where he was he let her know he was going out with the guys at lunch time so she wouldn't suspect anything and had time to think about it.

"With the guys I told you that already." He sat back up his face full of aggravation. She placed her hands on her hips looking at him with same amount of aggravation.

"Zee, I don't want to fight tonight okay? I just want to go to bed; I went out with the guys they told me about how your lunch in with Megan and Artemis sent them home upset." He watched as her face fell. He knew he got "See, there now can I go to sleep please?" He asked taking off her shirt. She nodded and leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry" she said in a low whisper but loud enough for him to hear. He smirked and walked over to her picking up and placing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to kiss her.

"You could make it up to me." He said in a low husky voice, his phone that was in his pocket began to ring, he groaned loudly.

"Ignore it" Zatanna said kissing his neck, he reluctantly put her down and pulled out his phone explaining to her that it could be Bruce calling. He looked at the caller id and sighed. It was Barbra. He looked at Zatanna who staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Answer it." She demanded, he reluctantly pushed answer and slowly brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah Babs?" He asked hoping she wasn't calling trying to get under his skin.

"Is Zatanna there?" She asked with no emotion in her voice. His face twisted in confusion as he looked at Zatanna.

"Yeah, why?" He asked a bit angry she was asking about her. He could hear her hesitate to talk.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'd be quitting my job at Wayne Tower, my dad offered me a computer job at GCPD." She announced her voice cracking. He was surprised her dad must really hate him he would have never allowed her to even consider becoming an active GCPD officer.

"What does that have to do with Zatanna?" he asked his eyebrows now rose.

"I want you to tell her that she doesn't have to worry about me anymore." He was about to say something but she quickly ended the call. He threw his phone on the bed behind him and went to kiss Zatanna but she shoved him away waiting for an explanation.

"She quit at Wayne Tower she's going to work for her dad." Dick said continuing his assault on her neck. She leaned into him as she began to become hot. It was short lived as Marie started crying loudly. Dick sighed letting Zatanna go so she could feed her.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Kaldur finally got home after a long drive from downtown Gotham. He lived in the suburbs; he was actually the only one that didn't live anywhere near downtown. He also was the only one of his friends that didn't live in apartment instead he lived in a house that he bought early this year, with all the working he does he was able to buy it out. It wasn't extravagant, not like Bruce Wayne's house, or even Dick's fancy apartment but it was home. It had a simple elegance to it with a little yard in the front and dark brick covering the house. He pulled into his garage that was still had boxes inside of it he didn't really have time to go through much of his stuff. He got out of his car and walked into his house leading him straight into the foyer of his house. He walked upstairs entering the door on the right at the top of the stairs that led to the master bedroom. He looked over his bedroom; it was clean and had a lonely presence to after all he did live alone. Kaldur sighed falling back onto his bed the silk sheets relaxing him as they cascaded on his smooth milk chocolate skin.

"The guys are right my social life sucks, I could be in some girl's bed but no hear I am." He sat up pulling out his phone staring at Raquel's number he remembered that he had to tell her about the girls being here in Gotham still. He decided to call her it was only 9:00 she probably would be wake but if she wasn't he'd leave a message. He listened to the ringer prepared to leave a voicemail but was surprised when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Rocket its Kaldur." He said using her old nickname.

"Oh hey Kaldur I wasn't going to answer I didn't recognize the number." She giggled. Kaldur smiled her laugh could always make him smile.

"I just wanted to give you the girl's numbers they would love to catch up with you, being as though you don't really know anyone here." She was silent on the other end.

"Hello, you still there?" Kaldur asked raising his eyebrow. She laughed and sighed.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed that you're not calling to ask me out, you were always gentlemen though." She laughed trying to break the awkwardness she felt saying that.

"I wasn't sure that it'd be a good idea you know, you just got out of a relationship with Chad."

"Kaldur, for once don't be considerate I would had rather been there forgetting about Chad then be here all by myself." Kaldur was surprised at her straightforwardness, although he knew she was that way.

"The night is still young Kaldur…" Raquel interrupted his thoughts. He sighed, he would love to be hovering over her but he knew she would be doing that to forget him temporally. He didn't want to be her rebound, besides he had to be back at the office early.

"Raq-"

"-Just say yes Kaldur I heard you and the guys talking you need laid just as much as I do." He had to agree with that the last time he had sex was with some random girl that wanted Dick but he and Zatanna were on fire at the time so he was more faithful to her than he is now, although not that much. He sighed into the phone being silent for a minute.

"Okay, I'll text you my address." Kaldur sighed, he didn't have any plans on having sex with her but he could help her take her mind off of Chad.

After he ended the conversation Kaldur took his shower and was now in sweatpants and black t-shirt. He walked downstairs to his kitchen; it was big with a counter island and stools. He had his own personal bar within his counters that had black marble counter tops. He walked to his pantry and grabbed some popcorn to pop. He decided that they'd watch a movie, a comedy, and talk if she wanted to. He ate an Oreo from his jar filled with them as he waited for the popcorn to finish. The microwave finally beeped letting him know that it was done, he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured the popcorn into it. He looked down the hall to the front door where he heard a knock. Walking down the hall with the bowl in hand he smiled when he saw Raquel in the small window next the door waving at him.

"That was fast." He said when he opened the door stepping aside letting her in. She smiled looking around the foyer.

"Well it turns out we're almost neighbors; I live like two miles away." She said admiring the view. He smirked at her and showed her the living room that was towards the left of the stairs. His living room was simple, just a few pictures with his parents and friends a couch in the middle of it with a loveseat on the right and a lazy boy on the left. His TV on the other hand was huge.

He turned it on, finding Netflix in an instant. Raquel's eyebrow went up.

"You Netflix and chill often?" She a laughed, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Kaldur, he looked back to her from the TV and laughed.

"What are we 17?" He walked to the couch plopping down next to Raquel. She sat the popcorn down and looked up at him.

"Come on, I know you didn't invite me over her for a just movie." She said grabbing the hinge of t-shirt, he moved her hands away and laughed.

"You're right I didn't…" He stared at her waiting face, she wanted him to kiss, to take her right there but he knew better. He knew that this wasn't what she needed. Her face began to fall when she realized he wasn't going to kiss her.

"Rocket, talk to me." She moved away a little still looking him. His face was serious but filled with sympathy. She sighed knowing he wants her to talk about Chad, she had to admit that she missed him they've been together for 3 years, he proposed to her and everything. It was hard not being with him anymore, but she wanted forget that and the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.

"I don't want to talk about Chad, it's obvious that I miss and that I'm using sex to forget about it but is it really bad?" She said looking away from him; he wouldn't understand he hasn't even been in a real relationship his whole life. Sure he loved Tula but she left him for their childhood friend, there weren't any hard feelings he was happy for them.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're going through but, I'm not going to sleep with just to make you feel good momentarily, I want to do that all the time if you'd give me the chance, let me take you out before jumping into bed with me I'd love to make you forget Chad." He said with the most sincere voice. Raquel sighed and laid back on the couch, she wasn't really ready for a relationship but going out would surely take her mind away from Chad.

"Fine, we can go out only if you give me a little taste of what I'm about to miss." She said smirking; Kaldur laughed and pushed her down on the couch inching slowly to her lips. His breath hot on her mouth just barely touching hers'. Raquel's breath began rigid as she stared up at him, his eyes light grey filled with lust. He finally placed his lips on hers sending a shiver down her spine, she wrapped her hands around his neck deepening the kiss. His slid down her body and under her shirt; she shivered at how hot his touch was on her. Just when the kiss was getting hotter Kaldur sat up, panting looking at Raquel who was lost for words. She was still on her back, panting she lifted herself on her elbows.

"No, you can't kiss me like that and think we're not going to have sex." She said hoping up and capturing his lips again. Kaldur didn't want to pull away but they made a deal, to go out first then see where it takes them. He pinned her back down on the couch smiling at her.

"So… How about that movie?"

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Wally stumbled inside his apartment, he did have to admit that he was a bit drunker than he wanted to be but Conner convinced him to stay out longer, just until Megan wanted him home. Fortunately Artemis dropped him off at the bar so he didn't have to worry about leaving his car downtown. He walked into the kitchen where he'd hope he had enough ingredients to make a sandwich, he looked in the fridge but froze when he heard shuffling going in the back of the apartment.

"Linda?" He yelled she probably left a couple of things here; he walked back into his room and found Artemis with her arms crossed on her chest.

"And why would Linda be in your apartment?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. He chuckled; relieved it wasn't his ex but the love of his life.

"I thought she would have left some of her stuff here, I didn't think I'd see you tonight." He said honestly, Artemis sighed smelling his breath from here and crawled onto his bed.

"I knew you'd be too wasted to make your back to my apartment and climb all of those stairs so I figured I'd wait for you here" she looked down still a little bummed about this morning.

"I told the girls about the last three months, you should have seen the look on Zatanna's face it was like she wanted to call me a whore and hug me at the same time." She laughed to herself, just to make herself feel at ease. She looked up at Wally who staring at her with sympathy. He knew dealing with the girls would have been difficult especially now with Zatanna finding out about Barbra. He knew how Artemis felt about having an affair in the first place but Wally assured her that she had his heart and he was still only with Linda for the baby. He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her neck.

"I'm not in the mood Wally." She tried moving away but he suddenly pinned her to the bed on her back.

"I just wanted to kiss you Artemis" He wrapped his arms around her, she gasped and her eyes began to water. They stayed like that the whole time she cried into him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter I was revising and decided that there'd be a little much drama in this one chapter and its only the third one. I hope you guys enjoy thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is one sexual scene this chapter so beware, I explain why this chapter is so shitty at the bottom but thank you clicking on my : I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _2 months later_

Megan retched into the toilet for what seemed like to be the 100th time today. She tells herself that all of this throwing up will be worth it in a few months. She found out that she was pregnant three weeks ago; Conner was very excited to say the least. She leaned on the toilet trying to catch her breath, Conner stood next to her holding her hair and rubbing her back. It was five in the morning and he was exhausted, he had work in two hours and wished that he could have gotten more sleep.

"I'm fine Conner, really just go back to sleep." Megan said, obviously lying, she felt like shit and would rather have him home, but he's the only one working right now so he had to leave for work.

"Megan, please you've been throwing up for the past two minutes you must feel awful." He helped her up off the toilet and too the sick where she leaned on it for a while.

"I could just call off work…" Megan snapped her head at him with a serious face letting him know that, that wasn't a good idea. He sighed he already knew she was going to say no, but he would hate to leave her here all by herself. He would've suggested Zatanna to come keep her company but she's dealing with morning sickness of her own. Artemis probably didn't have class he'd have to call her.

After getting Megan back in the bed she fell asleep almost instantly, it didn't surprise him she'd been up all morning heaving into the toilet it. He looked at his phone and the time read it 6:00, he groaned and went to take a shower. After his shower he was now dressed in a white button down shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He hated his job; he basically was an office drone. He hated sitting in those little cubicles and he especially hated his boss. He grabbed his phone calling Artemis.

"Why are you calling my girlfriend this early?" Wally groaned on the other end of the phone. Conner rolled his eyes.

"I need her to come over here and keep Megan company she's feeling ill." Conner said walking out of his apartment, he locked the door and turned to walk down the stairs. He listened to some shuffling and heard a groan.

"Hey, Conner it's me" He raised his eyebrows at her hoarse voice, must've had a long night.

"Could you come over and watch over Megan her morning sickness is really bad today and I didn't want her to be home by herself."

"Yes, of course I don't have any classes today I'll come around 10" She said her voice breaking.

"Thanks Artemis I really appreciate it." He hung up the call and continued on his way to work.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Artemis sat up in the bed watching Wally get dressed for work. She hasn't been able to sleep at her apartment for almost two months now, Wally worked too much and the travel distance from his job to her home was much longer than to his. She didn't want to be there by herself she was so depressed at her apartment. They shared this bed at one point of time, hell they shared this apartment. She moved out right after they had that big fight about her almost being pregnant. She sighed; she hated the fact that he shared this bed with Linda, their bed that they bought together. Wally looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You ok babe? Do I need to take off of work again?" He asked walking towards her, his eyes filled with concern. She shook her head; if he missed work again Bruce would have his ass. He worked at Wayne Tech **_(AN: why in the hell did no one tell me I put tower in the first chapter instead of tech lol),_** in the science lab. Bruce offered him a job as soon as he graduated from Stanford, being as though he was like family to Bruce. He was Dick's adoptive father, Dick calls him Bruce but he looks up to the man they share something in common, the death of their parents, which is probably why Bruce took him in.

"Well I better get going, I love you" Wally kissed her on her head and walked out the bedroom. She listened for the door to close before she got up and ripped the sheets and covers off the bed. She grabbed the pillows and threw across the room. She rushed to the bathroom next to the bedroom. She looked around frantically her eyes landing on the shower curtains. She pictured Linda gripping them as Wally pounded her. She was panting in anger, and ripped the shower curtains off the hooks and walked out with it over her shoulder. She grabbed the covers and sheets and stumbled her way to the door of the apartment throwing it over the edge of the white rail outside of the apartment. She closed the door and slid down it with tears coming out. She looked over at the couch and wanted to immediately burn, burn everything that Linda could have been, but that would mean she would have to burn the whole apartment. Got up and decided to put her clothes back on, she had to make a couple of stops before she went to go see Megan.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Zatanna woke up to the sound of her daughter screaming, she rushed into the room to find her sitting up looking around. It was really early Marie usually sleeps until 9:00 it was only 7:00 but for the past week she has been breaking schedule waking up at ungodly hours. She picked her up trying to calm her; she walked to the kitchen with Marie in her arms in search of a bottle in the fridge. Dick was leaning on the counter with it in his hand already knowing the schedule. Zatanna sighed and took it from his hand; the baby instantly stopped crying and began to feed.

"Thank you." Zatanna said turning to sit on the couch, Dick stayed on the counter staring at her from the kitchen, and she could feel his eye's burning in the back of her head.

"Are you still not talking to me?" He leaned onto the counter waiting for her to say something but she never did. Last night they argued about Barbra, she was just recently shot, leaving her paralyzed and Dick had been going to see her straight after work every day. She knew she was being a bitch about it, but it bothered her how worried Dick was about her. He was an emotional wreck, she hated to admit but she was jealous. She knew that Barbra had his heart; rather he admitted it or not Zatanna knew.

"Zee, please it's been two weeks we have to talk." He pleaded staying at his spot on the counter. He said some things that regretted last night, they argued about him spending too much time with Barbra. But if he could be honest he felt like it was his fault. Had he not even suggested that they have an affair she would have been working at Wayne industries and not getting the way of a bullet that was meant for her dad. So everyday he'd go see her and make sure she was doing ok. She wasn't.

"Why are you even home don't you have work?" She said smiling at Marie; she didn't want to talk to him. She knows they're not having sex but their relationship doesn't put her at ease.

"Don't change the subject, you heard me call off earlier." He was tired of this back and forth; he had been a good boy for the past two months. He hadn't even looked at another woman, his best friend got shot, and he felt like Zatanna was acting unfair and childish.

Zatanna placed Marie in her walker and turned facing Dick who was still leaning on the counter island.

"What do you want to talk about Dick?" She walked to the island and leaned on the other side now close to his face. Dick was about to say something but Zatanna put her hand up.

"Oh let's talk about how every night for a month and a half instead of coming home and helping out with your daughter you were with some office whore fucking her." Zatanna could feel the heat from her anger build up in her face. Dick stood up straight realizing that this was going to be an argument and not a civil talk.

"She's not a whore, she's my best friend and if you weren't such an unbearable bitch to be with sometimes I wouldn't have to bang other women." His voice was low so he wouldn't scare Marie. Zatanna stood there in shock.

"Women?" She slowly walked on his side of the counter glaring at him, he didn't look at her instead he watched as his daughter roamed around the living room. She got so close to him she swore she could hear his heart. She continued to stare at him; she wanted him to look at her.

"There are other women?" Her voice barely above a whisper, he didn't have to say anything the silence was all the confirmation she needed. She backed away nodding her head. And scoffed at the many of times he'd come home late, at the times when he didn't even want to touch her, at the times where he said that he loved her. A tear came down her face; she looked at her daughter who was too busy entertaining herself to notice her parents. She was glad she didn't want Marie to see her cry.

"How many?" She didn't want to know, but she had to ask. He still wasn't looking at her and pissed her off.

"Look at me!" She hissed, Dick snapped his head towards her a bit angry she's talking to him in that tone while their daughter was present. He walked passed her and towards his daughter, she cooed at the site of her father and raised both her arms indicating that she wanted to be picked up. He smirked at her and bent down slowly grabbing her from the walker. Zatanna knew better than to continue to provoke him so she just watched him take Marie to her room.

Dick came out not 10 minutes later with anger all in his features he stalked to Zatanna who was standing in the kitchen and pinned her to the fridge, he didn't mean to be so rough with her because of the baby but his anger got the best of him.

"DO **NOT** EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF HER **EVER** " He was beyond pissed, his voice was hard but not loud; Zatanna nodded looking at the floor.

"Oh and for how many women I have plenty, but as of recently I have been nothing but faithful to you, I haven't even looked at another woman in the way I look at you, Barbra is my fucking friend ok she's paralyzed!" He was beginning to raise his voice; he was getting so sick of talking about the same thing, his cheating. He stared at her, she tried her best not to look at him but failed, his blue eyes filled with anger and annoyance.

"Zee, you knew how I was when we first started dating, everyone warned you about me, I even warned you."

She could feel tears fall down her face, yes she knew that he was promiscuous she knew that it was a risk but she took it. She fell for his charm, his wisdom, him. Zatanna would never ask him to change, she had signed up for this but it that doesn't mean it hurt any less.

"I know that Dick, I…" Her breath became short as her tears began to overwhelm her. She tried getting Dick to loosen his grip but he just tightened it, letting her know that they'd stay like this until they worked it out.

"I…just thought that'd you would changed for your family, for your daughter at the very least." She had to say it; he had to be the one to hurt from words this time, not her.

She opened her mouth, her heart beating so fast she could hardly breathe "I'm leaving you Dick, you want to be a bachelor fine, but me and Marie will not be around for it." She stared at his shocked eyes. He shook his head; her threatening to leave had become a regular thing over the past two months. But he could tell by the seriousness of her voice and the power in her light blue eyes that she was serious.

"Zee…Don't" He let her go staring at her. He actually looked at her and noticed so much hurt in her. When he met Zatanna back in high school she was one of the strongest girls he knew, she only became like this after she had their daughter. She left her family to be with him, she became estranged with her father when he suggested that she terminate her pregnancy. She defended him in every way, she stayed with him at his worse she was always there he and just took her for granted. He just stepped out on here whenever some other girl sparked his interest. She waited for him to say something, anything to try to convince her to stay. She didn't want to leave, not on her own anyway. Where would she go? She couldn't take Marie with her out of Gotham, Dick wouldn't have that. She didn't want to fight for custody she didn't want to fight at all but that's what they have been doing for the past two months. She sighed as they just stood there in silence; she put her hand on her growing abdomen. Dick placed his hand over her hand resting his forehead on the top of Zatanna's.

"Zee, I don't want to keep hurting you." He didn't want to look at her so he kept his eyes closed and stayed in their current position so he didn't have to see her face.

"I'll leave, stay here and I'll go live with Bruce for a while, and if you want me to come back home after a while then I would be glad to." He didn't give her a chance to answer before he captured her lips, the kiss was filled with passion and anger but it was also soft. Dick pulled away wiping her eyes and smirking. He walked to the stand next to the door where his keys were and slid on his shoes looking back at Zatanna who was staring at the floor tears falling off her face.

"I love you Dick."

"I know Zee."

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Deeper!" Raquel screamed, her eyes were closed tightly as her muscles were contracting, gripping Kaldur further into her core. Her legs were over his shoulder as he pounded deep inside her, he could feel her coming and gripped onto her legs pushing throw her orgasm. He circled his thump on her clit causing her to arch her back and cry out. He could feel that he was close but wanted to last a little more just to send her over the edge. He succeeded as her orgasm was hard and her walls clenched tightly onto him he stilled himself as he went limp from his own orgasm. Her legs were still above on his shoulders and he began to thrust slowly into her causing Raquel to whimper, she was really sensitive from her last three orgasms. They haven't stopped having sex for the past couple of hours but her last three orgasms were so hard she didn't think she could take another one. She looked up Kaldur who was waiting for her approval to move and she shook her head telling him to stop; he groaned and hesitantly pulled out of her. He did it painfully slow so, making Raquel moan low, she immediately regretted her answer but Kaldur was already up and walking to the bathroom.

They started having sex a week ago and so far it has been amazing. She kept her promise and they started going out on dates sometimes three times a week. They weren't in a relationship, Raquel making it painfully clear that she wasn't ready to be in one. She was over Chad, but not completely and Kaldur understood. He walked out of his master bathroom with a rag for Raquel smirking; he had put a towel over him so he would not be walking around with everything swinging.

"Thank you, thank God today is Friday I don't think I will be able to move in the morning." Raquel laughed; she got off his bed walking to the bathroom to clean herself up. Kaldur smiled as he grabbed his phone going through his messages, Dick had texted him asking if he and the guys could come over tonight. He looked at Raquel who was standing in the bathroom doorway looking at him with lustful eyes. She walked over to him and straddled his lap, Kaldur quickly told him that he was busy tonight and threw his phone behind him. Raquel chuckled and went to kiss him, their tongues automatically fighting for dominance; he grabbed Raquel's hips and slowly leaned back; falling onto the bed not breaking the kiss. He groaned as his front door was being banged on loudly along with nonstop pressing of his doorbell. He slid Raquel off of him; she threw him his sweatpants that were on the floor. He quickly put them on and ran downstairs; he swung his door open and wasn't surprised to see Dick, Conner and Wally standing there with containers of beer in their hands. He was surprised to Roy though, Jade barley lets him out of her hold.

"I said I was busy" Kaldur said with his grey eyes narrowed at Dick.

"Well too bad, I'm sure all of our girlfriends have formed some sort of cry fest we mind as well do ours." He said pushing Kaldur aside walking into his house. Raquel walked down the steps fully dressed and froze when she saw his company standing there. Everyone's eyes were on her, Conner was the least amused, he'd rather be at home with his pregnant wife but Zatanna had called her earlier that day and asked if she could come over later.

Dick turned slowly to Kaldur with a wide grin as Raquel walked pass everyone saying her goodbyes. When they heard her car pull out of Kaldur's driveway they automatically started to cheer, everyone besides Conner.

"I knew it!" Wally laughed loudly; Dick gave Kaldur a beer to say congratulations for him finally letting loose.

"We knew we you had it in you man, good job." They all laughed and walked into Kaldur's living room. He sighed locking his door.

"Well you know I was in the middle of something before you guys interrupted." He said walking into the living room annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry dude, I needed a couple of beers before I had to go back Wayne Manor." Dick said sinking into the couch. Kaldur's eyebrow rose at this, he sat in one of his chairs and grabbed a beer from the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Why don't you just stay at my place dude I told you I have an extra room." Wally said stuffing his face with a Wendy's burger.

"Are you going to cook me breakfast in the morning?" Dick asked laughing. Roy sighed at his phone and everyone looked at him.

"That Jade?" Wally asked drinking his beer. Roy nodded getting up so he could answer his incoming phone call.

Kaldur turned to Dick who was slouching on the couch across from him, "so Dick why are staying with Bruce if you don't mind my asking." Dick groaned, he didn't want to talk about this morning's argument but he knew his friends were going to find out sooner or later.

He sat up and took a sip of his beer everyone besides Wally waited for him to answer. He told Wally earlier, Wally called Dick and asked him why he wasn't at Wayne Tech so Dick told him what happened.

"Well, Zee and I have are still fighting so I decided that we needed a little break so I moved out until she wants me back home." Dick took another sip of his beer "I'm surprised she didn't stop she's been so…" He trailed off not wanting to finish his sentenced, he wanted to say that she's been vulnerable and weak lately but that was because of him and he knew it.

Wally sighed; they both had been having problems in their relationship. Ever since that lunch Artemis had two months ago she's been so depressed he didn't know what happened but giving the circumstances he knew that she probably was feeling guilty about Linda.

"I think Artemis had a break down today, I came home from work and saw some of my things outside of my house, I tried calling her but she wasn't answering her phone I don't know what to do" Wally looked up at the ceiling "I wanted to propose when I came home today thinking she'd be back from being with Megan."

Conner put his hand on his friend's shoulder "I think you should still do it, maybe not tonight Megan told me that Zatanna wanted them to come over tonight, now that I know why she's probably fuming." Conner looked over at Dick "If I were you I wouldn't contact Mr. Fuck anything that walks." Everyone laughed besides Dick. He glared at Conner who just drank his beer in response. Roy walked back into the room obviously annoyed he grabbed a beer putting his hand threw his red hair.

"Jade wants you to come home?" Wally asked his friend smirking.

"No, she just was complaining about nothing, I told her I was staying out and if she wanted to cut my balls off it'd had to wait until I got home, I'll regret it later but for now…" He gulped his beer "tonight I'm a free man"

Everyone one raised their beer bottles in agreement.

* * *

 **Ok. so I know you guys are like wtf, Shoot I'm like wtf... I did not get to finish this chapter but I wanted to post something for you guys. I'm just going to say this now I suck as a writer but I wanted to share my story. But I did a time skip because I want to take some characters to rock bottom and I know I couldn't do that if things were just to happen day by day. As you can see that chapter fucking sucked, I had the worse writer's block in history, I know there has to be ALOT of grammar errors and stuff but it's 3:45 as I am posting this I am starving and exhausted lol I promise future chapters will make since. Thanks for reading I'm glad for the reviews and my followers thank you guys so so much.**

 **PS. I cannot figure out how respond to reviews please someone help, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

 **Gotham City**

 **October 10**

 **9:00 pm**

Zatanna sniffed as the credits to the " _Notebook"_ came rolling down her television screen. Sighing, she clicked the television smiling a weak smile at Megan who was also crying over the movie. She looked to her left where Artemis was sitting, she showed no emotion towards the movie she was just staring at her phone.

"Artemis seriously that didn't do anything for you?" Zatanna asked surprised. Artemis chuckled shaking her head.

"You know I'm not into chick flicks, besides I'm more interested in talking about what happened this morning for you to have us come here tonight." Artemis said raising her eyebrows at her friend. Zatanna frowned, she didn't want to talk about today's events. She would much rather be watching movies and feeling sorry for herself but she guessed she owed her friends an explanation.

"Dick and I got into a big fight this morning, he decided that it'd be best for him to stay with Bruce until I cooled off and wanted him home." Zatanna sighed. She honestly didn't want him to leave, she knows that they had been arguing non-stop but she didn't want to be alone, Marie was beginning her terrible two stage, and with her being almost five months pregnant she was tired all the time.

"Oh Zatanna, I'm sorry but maybe it's for the best." Zatanna widened her eyes at Artemis' words, "Why would it be for the best? Because I'm an unbearable bitch to deal with." Zatanna snapped.

Artemis and Megan looked at her with their mouths open, "Woah, where did you get that from I was just saying it would be good for you and the baby." Artemis said her hands raise as if she was surrendering. Zatanna sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just a wreck…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she began to cry "Zatanna…" Megan put her hand on Zatanna's shoulder smiling at her weakly.

"I'm fine it's just these hormones, it's just I need him here I don't have any help with Marie and mentally I'm not totally here all the time it could be dangerous for her." Zatanna wiped her face, she was tired of crying, her emotions have been running high lately with all the arguing and her pregnancy.

Megan smiled at her sweetly, she felt bad for her friend, she was always strong, like Artemis, but since she had Marie she's become emotionally dependent on Dick it's becoming unhealthy for her "Well, I don't work right now I could come help you." Megan said perking up, she'd rather be here helping than Dick, all their fighting isn't good for anyone especially for the baby and Marie. Zatanna shook her head "Megs I can't ask you to do that…"

"I want to do this, it'll be great and I could get some needed experience with kids because, I'm pregnant" She said the last part slowly, Megan was nervous about telling her friend, she had no explanation why she just was. It wasn't the perfect time to tell them but she needed to get it off her chest she felt like she was keeping something from which she was but it made her feel terrible. Zatanna was the first to react with a loud squeal that, embracing Megan in a tight hug.

Artemis already knew about her pregnancy because she had to help her out this morning but that didn't stop her from getting up from her seat on the couch to embrace her friend. Megan smiled sighing in relief, "thank you guys, Connor and I are very excited."

"How far along are you?" Zatanna asked.

"11 weeks, I've already started to experience the horrors that is morning sickness." She laughed.

"Oh just wait for when you're trying to sleep but the baby wants to play soccer all night." Zatanna giggled, she was happy that for just a moment she didn't have to think about Dick, just for that tiny moment, he wasn't the center of her world. But that moment was over, her mind went back replaying this morning's events, the angry look of his and his hurting words. She couldn't help but feel like she was losing him, not to Barbara but entirely, like he wanted things to be over. It's just a feeling she has, like he's tired of her and she couldn't blame him. She had to admit that most of their arguing was because of her own insecurities, but she blamed Dick for making her that way. At this very moment she was thinking about what he was doing, or who.

"what do you think Zatanna?" Megan looked at her waiting for her to respond.

"I'm sorry Megan I zoned out for a bit what were you talking about?"

"We can talk about it later, what's going on with you?" Megan said concern all over her features. Zatanna sighed, "Sorry my mind drifted to Dick and I…I'm just thinking I should call him and tell him to come home." She hated saying it aloud, she hated sounded so weak but she was, she needed him.

"No, don't do that Zatanna, you can do this we're here for you. But it's clear that neither one of you is happy right now you guys need some space." Artemis spoke up breaking her silence, she didn't want to be so straightforward but Zatanna like Dick, is stubborn. Their relationship at the moment is unhealthy it's taking a toll on Zatanna, Artemis can see it on her face.

Zatanna just nodded her head "Okay, I'll give myself a week without contacting him, after the week is up and I feel overwhelmed I'm telling him to come home, Deal?" She looked at both of her friends who just nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure if she could get through this week without him, but she would try.

"Deal"

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gotham**

 **October 10**

 **11:43 pm**

Artemis dragged herself up three flights of stairs to get to her apartment floor, she sighed when she noticed a tall red head sitting in front of her door. "Wally, what are you doing here?" She already knew why he was there, she of course trashed his place this morning but she bought new things for it she just didn't want to risk the chance of Wally being home when she went back to replace them. He looked up at her his emerald green eyes glazed over from the many of beers he had. "What do you think I'm doing here, as of right now I don't have a bed to sleep on." He said jokingly. Artemis didn't find it funny, before going to Megan's she had this urge to move that bed out so she did, she threw it away at the nearest dumpster and headed on her way. She didn't feel bad about doing it, Artemis felt better, less depressed; relieved that Linda was no longer in his apartment.

"You should go home Wally." She said standing in front of him unlocking the door. She pushed it open and he got off the ground standing in front of the doorway so she couldn't get in. She sighed folding her arms on her chest "Wally, if you're here to talk about what I did this morning then you're wasting your time cause I'm not doing it."

"I'm not her for that Artemis, I just wanted to see you." He smiled embracing her, she didn't resist or fight she just sighed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I bought some things to replace everything, I'll replace the bed I promise." She looked up at Wally who was staring at her with loving eyes, he shook his head chuckling. He pulled her into his apartment with force, pushing the door closed; pushing her onto it at that same moment, kissing her passionately. He brought his hands up to hold her face; deepening the kiss while doing so. Artemis wrapped her hands around his neck, tilting her head so his tongue can explore her mouth a little more. Her body was on fire; this was just what she needed with the night she had. Wally broke the kiss just for a moment to pick her up, Artemis automatically wrapping her legs on his hip. He groaned, feeling the heat from her core radiate on his lower belly. With the thin black leggings, she was wearing he could feel that she was becoming wet. Artemis held onto Wally's neck tighter as he lifted her off the door and began to back up the couch just in the center of Artemis' apartment. He slowly lowered both him and Artemis onto the maroon colored couch, laying Artemis on her back. He broke the kiss, settling in-between her legs and began to kiss on her neck. "Wally" she whispered as he sucked on her pulse, she brought her hands up, finding her way into his fiery red locks. Wally's hands wandered down to the bottom of her shirt; lifting it up just above her breast. Artemis sat up, lifting her shirt over her head, she captured Wally's lips as his hands went to unhook her bra, Artemis began to shrug out of her bra but Wally stopped her. He slowly slid down the strap on her left shoulder, kissing down her arm as he pulled it off. He kissed up back up said arm as his hand slid down the other bra strap. Artemis breathed in heavily, her heart was beating fast and her core was throbbing. She couldn't remember how long it's been since they went this slow, most of their sexual encounters since they've been back together have been pure hot, sweaty, rough sex. She didn't mind it, she loves how he could take her on edge but with Wally being slow right now, it made her feel good. He knew her so well, he knew that she didn't need sex but love, and Artemis appreciated how well he could read her. That's why when her eyes began to water, she didn't try to stop it, neither did Wally. He kissed the tears away then recaptured her lips, bringing his hands to her face, the kiss was deep and hot. But he also kept it slow, he pulled back starring into her stormy grey eyes, they looked like crystals because of water that was spilling from them. He smiled weakly at her, caressing her face, "I love you Artemis" Wally said in a low voice, she smiled in response wiping her face. Artemis brought her hands to the hinge of his shirt pulling it up over his head, as she did that he went to unbuckle his trousers, he and Artemis got off the couch to disregard the rest of their clothing, finding their way back to one another's lips. Their tongues in a slow sensual dance as Wally embraced Artemis; slowly laying her onto her back once more. She brought her legs to wrap around his hips, and kiss broke so Wally could look into to her eyes. He starred into those eyes filled with guilt and slowly thrusted to her, groaning at Artemis digging her nails into his back. He put his neck into the crease of her neck as he continued to thrust into her, his hot breath heavy on his ear. His thrust we slow, but sent waves of pleasure through Artemis. In this moment, her tears that fell from her eyes were both tears of guilt and love. She loved this man with all her heart, from his red hair, to his feet, she loved all of him. She closed her eyes and continued to cry.

"I love you Artemis" he says again, into her ear, he reaches down and pressing his thumb on her clit rubbing it slowly. Artemis moaned low as he continued to rub her nerve. His thrust became more forceful but he stayed at slow pace, Artemis didn't mind though he was working her into an orgasm just fine with his slow thrusting. She gripped his hair and started to meet his thrusts. Both of their panting could be heard through her apartment but they didn't care. He could feel her becoming close to her orgasm more and more, so he decided to speed up his pace but not too fast. It was a steady pace, and his thrusts were consistent. She hugged onto him feeling her walls clench on his member, he was close too, holding on for the sake of Artemis. As her moans got louder he decided to slow down. She began to complain but he put his mouth onto hers, this time the kiss was hard and deep. When he took his lips off hers he put his head near her ear, his pants low as he began to form words.

"Marry me"

Artemis' eyes flew open and the tears that she was holding back fell. Her heart was beating fast, she didn't register what he just asked, she couldn't even figure out if he asked her or if he demanded it. She turned her head to look at him but kept his head into her neck still panting, picking up his pace once more, she closed her eyes as she came, Wally came right after closing his eyes at the intensity of it. He was panting in her ear heavily.

"Marry me Artemis" he finally said looking at her. She was frozen, not knowing what to say, she wanted to say yes because of the love she had for him but she felt like she couldn't.

"Artemis say yes, say that you'll marry me" His voice becoming more loud, knocking her out of her trance. The words stuck in her throat, she starred into his impatient eyes. She could tell that no wasn't going to be accepted by him.

"Artemis"

She nodded, that was all she could do was nod, her crying causing her breath to be short. She couldn't speak so she nodded. He kissed her hard, Artemis whimpered into his mouth, her crying still continuing. His kiss told her everything, it told her that he didn't care about her trashing his apartment, or if she replaced his bed or not. It told her that he wants to be with her no matter what, that he loves her.

And she loved him.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Gotham**

 **October 11**

 **7:15 am**

Wally woke up feeling tired, after their love-making on the couch they made their way to Artemis' bed. They made love there twice, it didn't help that he was a but hung over. He sat up on the bed, looking to the side where Artemis slept. She was gone. Disappointment would be an understatement, _where did she go?_ He thought to himself; swinging his long legs to the edge of the bed. He stretched; standing up wrapping the silk blue sheets around his hips loosely.

"Artemis? You still here" he yelled walking into the living room, she didn't respond. He groaned, he would have expected her to at least wake him up before she left. He scratched the back of his head, while doing so he noticed a letter on door to the hallway of the apartment building.

 _Wally,_

 _I'll be back later; I didn't want to wake you but I had to do something._

 _I love you, Artemis._

He sighed, he was a bit worried she was freaking out about his proposal last night but he wouldn't blame her. He didn't choose the best of moments to pop the question but it just slept out, he couldn't help it. Walking to couch where his clothes were folded up, his phone sat on top; he grabbed it pushing the button for the screen to come on. He groaned to himself, he received several missed calls from Linda even a message saying that they needed to talk. He could only think the worse, after all she did leave him and that was over two months ago. He may be foolish but he isn't stupid he put two and two together quickly, she must be pregnant again. And if he could figure it out so quickly.

So could Artemis.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Gotham**

 **October 11**

 **9:37**

Artemis held her stomach, her nerves getting the best of her. She starred at the red door for what seemed like an eternity, she couldn't find the courage to knock. Which is surprising because she one of the strongest people, especially in her group of friends. She braced herself as she finally banged on the door, _okay calm down._ She thought herself, _honestly what's the worst that could happen, you're a trained fighter if there was to be an altercation you'd kick her ass._ She told herself. She honestly didn't know why she was nervous, maybe because she knew she shouldn't be here. Or maybe when she sees Wally later she's going to have to explain to him why she's here, Artemis knows that by now Wally has figured her whereabouts, not that she made it hard it was obvious. She tapped her knuckles against the hard wood again waiting for the door to swing open. It did, revealing an aggravated Asian woman with long black hair on the other side.

"Linda hi." Artemis said smiled weakly. She didn't even know why she came, she almost wished that she did not answer her door. Linda looked miserable her hair was unkempt and her clothes were loose fitting. Her makeup was smeared like she had a long night with her lipstick still present on her face and eye liner smeared at the bottom of her eyes. To say that she was surprised was an understatement, she didn't think that she would ever see Wally let alone Artemis. "Can I help you?" Linda wasn't in the mood to be friendly especially to the woman that her boyfriend was having an affair with, at least she waited to hop on Wally _after_ he and Artemis broke up. In short she hated this girl, with every fiber in her being, she hated Artemis. It's true that she wants Wally to be happy and she did say with Artemis but she lied. She tried her best to be the woman that lets the man go and is prideful but she was a wreck, and Artemis knew it.

"Oh I'm sorry I… I-I just uh" Artemis' body was shaking, her muscles tightening because she was so nervous. The guilt she has been feeling for over the past months, ever since she slept with Wally that first time and he was still with Linda has been eating away at her. Which is why she doesn't sleeping at apartment, the memories were all too real. Last night there wasn't any difference, she was reminded about all of her deeds, even while he making love to her. When he proposed she wanted so bad to say no, because she didn't feel right, so here she stands, her thick lips pressed in a thin line. Her grey eyes filled with sorrow, and her long blonde hair a mess from last night. She looked at Linda's bored face and she can tell that she was getting more agitated as Artemis continued to prolong her sentence.

"Spit out homewrecker" Linda crossed her arms, her breath hitting Artemis' nose, it reeked of alcohol.

"I just… I wanted…" Artemis paused trying her hardest get her words out of her throat.

Linda groaned "I don't have all day what do you need to say?"

"I-I'm, sorry for everything… I know you must hate me." Linda scoffed, but Artemis brushed it off and continued to speak "I'm just, I just needed to tell you that there wasn't a day that I didn't feel guilty for what I did, I know you won't accept it but it's the truth." Artemis looked at her waiting for a response, Linda still looked unamused "Your sorry? You feel guilty?" She laughed loudly throwing her head back. After the mocking was over with she glared so hard that Bruce Wayne would feel shivers. "You really are something…" Artemis tensed up a bit more, she knew coming here was a terrible idea but with Wally proposing to her she thought it would be best if she came here to apologize, but Linda knew that she was apologizing only to make herself feel better. "I bet as soon as I left Wally, he went back to your apartment…Actually I know he did." The bitterness in her voice rang in Artemis' ears, she really didn't want to have an altercation with Linda all she wanted to do was apologize. But She knew that she deserved to hear everything Linda had to say.

"Look Linda- "

"No! I spent every night for three months crying myself to sleep because my boyfriend was off fucking his ex, do you have any idea how I felt about myself?" Linda's eyes began to form tears; she didn't bother holding them back she wanted to let Artemis see how much pain she caused her. "I was already the rebound, I was pregnant with his child and he still went back to you." Her voice was getting higher, Artemis flinched at the pitch of it, her own eyes watering, her guilt becoming more intense. "He didn't even talk to me about losing the baby, he spent 3 days with me before going back to you after that. I felt like shit, I felt like NOTHING" Linda's voice was breaking, her words were being masked by the force of her crying.

Artemis starred at the woman in front her, all this pain, she caused it. Had she just said no to Wally, or even stopped after the first time this wouldn't have happened. But she didn't deny him, that had been together for 7 years and broke up over something so foolish. She was still very much in love with Wally and Linda knew Wally was in love with Artemis. So when they started having the affair she didn't care much, but as time went on she realized that even though Wally may not love Linda, she loved him and what he and Artemis where doing was disgusting, but she couldn't stop. He belonged to Artemis, and no matter how guilty she felt she would rather be his other woman; not being with Wally was not an option for Artemis.

"What are you even doing here? You wanted to apologize to me?! PLEASE, you're just trying ease your guilt you don't care about me, if you did the SECOND he tried something with you should have stopped it." Linda wiped her face, "J-just please leave okay, just go" Artemis didn't get chance to answer before the door was slammed in her face. The tears that she tried so hard to hold back finally falling. She started laughing as she backed up against the wall across from the door. Even though that didn't go as planned, she was proud of herself for doing this, even if it was for selfish reasons. In this moment she didn't care, in this moment she realized that Linda will never forgive her for the pain she carries, that she'll hate her as long as she's with Wally. Artemis wiped her eyes, looking down at her left hand, no ring was placed but Wally had promised her that he'll pick out the best ring he could find. Artemis didn't want a ring, she was satisfied with knowing she was engaged, she didn't want to cause any attention to herself anyway. She leaned off the wall, finally breathing at a steady pace. She starred at the Linda's door one last time before walking down the hallway out of the apartment building.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, I'm back. I haven't forgotten about this story, I've been trying to write for it recently and decided that I wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the story. So I wanted to ask for you guys' opinion. I want to rewrite the story, clean it up a bit. Maybe even change the plot of the story because I write as I go and I see there isn't a defined plot. I am also thinking about separating the story from different ships. This all depends if I cannot clean up the story well enough to continue with this mass cluster fuck of characters. So please, tell me what you think I should do with this little baby. I look forward to suggestions, feedback, and some constructive criticism.

I also want to shout out all of the people who still sent me reviews and messages. Also, the people who actually like this story because I definitely believe I can give you all a better story. Thank you guys so much for your support, Y'all the shit.

I will try to get some chapters in just in case people like the story the way it is. Maybe I'll write some smut and fluff one-shots?


End file.
